Lily
by Dinox
Summary: My name was Lily. I was in love. Then my life came crashing down because of Him.
1. Preface

My name was Lily. I was in love. Then my life came crashing down because of Him. Because of the wolf boy that I was supposed to love. When I was seven years old I stood and watched my family get ripped to shreds by the pack. I watched as they burned. And I was saved. Because He imprinted on me. I hated him with all of my being I wanted to rip him to pieces and dance around as he burned. I wanted him dead and gone. So that I could get on with my life. If only I hadn't been born. My parents were good people and now I have my brother to prove it. But if I wasn't here they wouldn't have died. My name is Lillian Amelia Jones. And this is how one boy ruined my life.


	2. Chapter 1 I was only seven

I was seven years old. I was playing in the woods behind my house with my brother, Alec. We were pretending to be shape shifters he always pretended to be an eagle and I always pretended to be a wolf. It was in my blood. Alec was my step brother and he was two years younger than me. His dad and my mom got married when I was four and Alec was two. I loved him almost instantly. He had very pale skin, unruly blond hair and dark blue eyes. His dad looked pretty much the same as him except he had grey eyes. Me and my Mom looked very different to them. She had grown up on the reservation with my dad and he had imprinted on her when they were 17. They never got married but eventually I came along. My mom always tells me that I look just like my dad except I have her eyes. I have dark skin and even darker hair, my hair is very black and my eyes are very green. When I was little my mom used to call me a little mermaid. Alec was more like a vampire or a cold one as my father's friends call them.  
I stood and ran towards Alec growling and baring my teeth like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly a real wolf jumped from out of the bushes in front of me. It was huge and I automatically took a step away from it. I t looked down at me and blinked slowly. I recognised it somehow but I didn't know where from. Alec came running up from behind me but stopped in his tracks when he saw the wolf. He hissed out from between his teeth and I was startled by the menace in it. This kid meant business. "Stay away from my family, Dog. I own them. They belong to me!" He shrieked at the wolf that just rolled his eye at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Alec turned to me with fury in his eyes. "And you," He yelled, his finger digging into my chest. "My kind killed your father, they ripped him apart and ate him as a snack. I am a half-Vampire half-Human. I am faster than you, I am stronger than you and I can do this." He yelled.  
Suddenly I wasn't stood in the woods behind my house. I was on a battle field. I turned slowly. Behind me was a large group of vampires, all of them in cloaks. I shivered involuntarily. I turned to face the other way. More vampires. But my kind were scattered among them. Uncle Jake was at the back with a human-vamp hybrid sat on his back. He was crying. Two vampires stood facing him. One with bronze hair and the other with Brown. They turned to me and I was startled by their golden eyes. The cold ones of the legends my grandpa used to tell me. The Cullen's. They had left about ten years before I was born. I wondered randomly how old they would be if they could still age. One of the vampires behind me stepped forwards.  
"Lillian," He snarled "so glad you could finally join us." I spun to face him and growled. I felt myself shaking violently and suddenly I wasn't a seven year old girl anymore. I was a wolf. I looked down at myself and was surprised to see that I my fur was the same colour as the bark of the trees in the woods behind my home. I snarled and stalked towards the vampire with the red eyes. "Lily! Stop!" I heard from behind me, I turned warily to see who had spoken. The hybrid had climbed down off of Uncle Jake's back and was walking towards me. I knew I could trust her. She was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She was harmless. "Oh I don't think so." I heard from behind me. I sensed rather than saw the red eyed cold one leap towards Renesmee.  
I turned so quickly I was shocked and grabbed his throat between my teeth. I placed my paws on his back and pulled upwards as hard as I could. The vampire lay, lifeless on the ground. I looked up, shocked that I could do such a thing. "NO!" I heard from above me. I knew it was Alec. "I'll come back for you." Renesmee whispered before I was pulled harshly back to reality. I was lying on the floor of the woods. "How did you do that?" Alec shouted in my face. "You manipulated it from the inside; you changed it so it would go your way." He hissed at me. He ran out of the woods and the wolf went to follow him but stopped and looked at me. I nodded at him and he ran after my little brother. I ran after him as fast as I possibly could but I was still too late. When I arrived at the edge of the woods the pack were already killing my family. I stood and watched as my mother screamed for me as they pulled her apart, limb from limb. I watched as one of them phased back to human form and started collecting wood. He passed by close to me but didn't seem to notice me. I held my breath until he had gone past. I stepped out into the light and stood, frozen to the spot, as the boy lit a match and threw it onto the wood he had collected. I stood and watched as they tossed pieces of my mom's and step-dad's and maybe even brother's mangled bodies onto the fire.  
I smelled the burning flesh and then I looked up, I looked up to the sky and prayed to any god possible that I was imagining this and that my family was still alive. I even prayed that my dad would come and get me. But I knew he never could. The cold ones had gotten him. As I looked back down towards the fire, my eyes locked with those of a small wolf. I felt the instant pull towards him, but I fought it and I turned and I ran. I ran back through the woods and I kept on running until I reached a big white house that no one had lived in for years. I could smell the vampire stench there but it was faint, no vampire had been here for seventeen years. There was a strange, sweet scent that made me want to sneeze. I walked forward cautiously, following my nose.  
I opened the front door to the house slowly. Sat on the covered up couch was a young woman with bronze hair and brown eyes. "Renesmee." I whispered and she looked up at me. "Lily?" She asked and I nodded. "Your only seven?" She asked looking confused now. I nodded again. "But you were there Lily. You were at the battle over twenty five years ago. What happened?" I told her about Alec and the wolf and when I mentioned that I had only been on the battlefield this morning she shook her head. "This is not good. Not good at all." I only hoped she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 2 Normal? Me? Never

I had lived with Nessie since I was seven. I was now twelve. Every year on my birthday _He_ would come and give me an envelope. I never opened them. He knew that but I didn't care. He was there, he had killed my family. I didn't want to accept anything from him. I knew it was wrong to resist him so strongly but I didn't want to belong to him. I was only twelve and we both deserved better than that. He was only thirteen.  
His family was part of an unknown Quileute tribe in Florida. When his older brother had phased they had all moved back to the reservation, he was only two at that point. He was the youngest ever wolf to phase, being only five at the time. It was a side effect of being a pure bred Quileute the wolf genes turned up early. Him and his older brother were the only full Quileute children left on the reservation, although his older brother could hardly be classed as a child. Tyler was now seventeen, he was one of the biggest wolves in the pack. Second only to Jason Black. When Tyler was in his wolf form his fur was a deep gray colour, the same as his eyes. When _He_ had phased my dad told me he was like a little ball of fluff, luckily his big brother was there when it happened to calm him down. I hated to think what might have happened if Tyler hadn't have been there.  
The elders were called immediately to make sure he was safe and unharmed. In his wolf form he was pure white with only a black 'pirate' patch over his right eye to interrupt the white. My dad said it was a side effect of phasing so early, your childishness shone through. After I told Nessie this she said it was probably why, when I had phased at the battle all those years ago, my fur was the same colour as the trees behind my house, my childhood memories were expected to make an appearance. Nessie also thought that I was being too hard on him but I blamed her successful imprinting with Jake for that opinion.  
I hated seeing how much her imprint had affected her life. From birth she had been tied to him, she had never had the option to fall in love or lead a normal life, well as normal as it could be being a half vampire. She told me once that Jake made her feel whole, like there was something missing but she was complete as soon as she saw him. I didn't want that, I was whole to begin with. I didn't_ need_ a boy to complete me, I was fine without. But _he_ had to go and complicate things for me. I suppose it was to be expected though.  
He was in line to be the next Alpha of the pack, people always said that we were meant to be together, the weird kids on the rez. I had never wanted my destiny to be planned out for me, I had my own plans. I would grow up with Milo, my neighbour and best friend, and we would fall in love. We would get married and have three children; Logan, Stevie and Joella. But then everything had to change. Milo moved away the day after my family was killed, I was devastated. Me and Milo had grown up together, we shared everything. We were born on the same day, our dads were both in the pack and they were both killed on the same day. But his mom had never moved on, she never got over it, which was the way it should have been for my mom. If she hadn't have had me and Alec and Alec's dad, she would have lost it, she wouldn't have had anything to live for.  
My dad was her world, he was the one who kept her going especially when things got hard and then one day he was gone. My dad couldn't come back to look after her but he pointed her towards my step-dad and he gave her a new chance at life. And I got the little brother I had always wanted, until that day in the woods when he had snapped. Something had changed inside of him, like his heritage was bubbling over and it just exploded. It was me that had caused the explosion, I had laughed at him and I knew he hated that. But I had scared him too because I had changed what he was doing to me. I was only meant to watch the destruction, invisible to everyone there, but I could be seen and I had changed what happened. And I had seen Jane, and I had felt her power, the crippling pain that could floor even a vampire but it hadn't affected me, I had sensed it and felt the anger and power behind it but it hadn't affected me. Nessie told me about the rest of the Cullen's powers. Jasper could feel and control emotions, Alice could see the future, Edward was a mind reader and Bella could shield. She told me that she could sense that I was going to be special but I didn't think so.  
I was just another wolf girl. I couldn't be anything special.  
Nessie wanted me to be everything I was and more and I had to keep disappointing her. She called in all of the Cullen's to talk to me and see me. I sat with Edward as he tried to read my mind, he told me he could but only if I wanted him to, like I had control over what he heard and what he didn't, I told him I didn't think that much. Jasper tried and failed to make me feel angry, sad and calm. He told me that he could feel what I was feeling; mostly annoyance, but he couldn't control it. I told him I was just being stubborn, probably nothing to worry about. Alice had trouble seeing what would happen in my future but she could see me there, a little fuzzy around the edges but I was there and pretty clear. Bella tried to shield me but said she couldn't feel if I was in her bubble or not, normally she could feel the lives in her bubble but it was like I wasn't there, non-existent. Nessie showed me her eating lunch earlier that day but I changed it from the inside which then changed her memories from her sucking an antelope dry to her dancing around a tree with me singing 'I'm a little teapot' in the background. But she could remember both of her memories. Like I gave her an alternative to her original memory but let her keep the original.  
Carlisle wanted to do further tests but I refused. I didn't like being the centre of all this attention. Leave me alone I shouted in my head and Edward stared at me, wide eyed and then rubbed his ear as though I had deafened him. Oops I thought. Edward, I whispered in my head. No response. Edward, I thought a little more loudly. His head twitched. Edward, I though just above speaking level. He turned to face the room. "Whoever is doing that can you please stop?" He said looking straight at Alice. She stuck her hands in the air and shook her head. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He turned and glared at me. Was it her? I heard loudly in my head. I looked up shocked.  
"What are you?" A voice said from behind me. I turned and suddenly I wasn't in the room with the Cullen's anymore. I was in a field, filled with cows. I turned again, trying to locate the voice. A man stepped out from behind one of the cows. "Aro." I hissed. He smiled at me. "So you recognise me then?" I nodded. "What are you Lillian?," I winced as he used my full name " I have searched for something like you for years. And now you just turn up, you have been well hidden but I suppose that is what your parents thought was best." He trailed off, looking straight at me. "What am I?" I yelled in his face, I didn't know why I was so angry. "You tell me! I can control Alec's little games, I mess with the Cullen's powers and I heard Edward thinking. Like I took his power for myself and I couldn't control it. What am I?" "From what I have seen and heard you, my girl, are special..." "No!" I interrupted him "I don't want to be special, I was very happy being normal, invisible." I thrust my hands out towards his chest as if to push him over but I didn't have chance to touch him, he was hovering about four feet above my head, looking down at me, completely shocked. "Put me down." He hissed out from between his teeth, looking around frantically. I looked down and I wasn't there. I was also about twenty feet off the floor but that wasn't important. I was freaking invisible. "Take me back," I whispered to him "take me back to the Cullen's and I'll set you free." He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm so glad you finally joined us." He jeered and then I was back. Lying on the Cullen's couch with four worried faces above mine. My hand was pressed tightly to Bella's forehead. "I saw it," she whispered "Like with Nessie, I watched everything." Edward was nodding behind her and I stretched to listen to his thoughts. He was mainly thinking about what I had seen, as he had read it from my mind, he wanted to test my powers. I was about to tell him 'no' when someone knocked loudly on the door.  
I got up wearily and opened it. _He_ was here, great. He walked past me and straight to Nessie. She nodded once and he turned to Edward. I watched as Edward tilted his head to listen to his thoughts and I couldn't help but feel relieved that I could sense that they were communicating it made me feel safe and then, just as I began to relax, feeling the gentle thrumming of their conversation Milo burst in. I hadn't seen him since I was seven.  
He ran straight to me and pulled me up into a bear hug, "Milo, can't breathe." I gasped against his chest. He set me down and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, _He _was shaking uncontrollably and I knew within minutes he would phase. I wrapped my arms around Milo's waist and just breathed him in, he was the one I was supposed to love. He looked down at me and grinned. He slowly leant his head down and pressed his lips against mine, I almost fainted. Then _He_ had to ruin it, once again. He phased and I jumped to protect Milo, who was still unaware of what was happening. I felt myself shaking, desperately fighting the urge to run into _his_ arms and just settle there. Everything was blurring. "Stop, Lily. Just stop." I heard Jake whisper from behind Nessie and I turned and snarled at him. I was shaking more now and I could see the fear clear in Milo's eyes. I turned to apologise and maybe even comfort him when I suddenly wasn't me anymore.  
I was a small wolf. I heard Milo gasp behind me and turned to face him. But it wasn't him I turned to. It was Alice, armed with a mirror. I eyed my reflection warily. My fur was the same colour as the trees out by my house in the woods. My eyes were a dark green with specks of gold in and just above my heart was a strange marking.  
It was like the pattern on a spider's web with six prongs. I looked up at Alice and she was eyeing my marking strangely. I tilted my head towards her and I nudged her gently. Her stench didn't bother me anymore. I had grown used to it over the years. Nessie pressed her hand against my nose and I saw me, standing on the battle field when I first saw her. I had no markings on me then. She wanted to know why. I shook my head at her to let her know that I had no idea. Jake phased next to me and suddenly I felt his presence in my head. 'Hey Lil, what's with the spider thing hey?' He asked. 'I dunno, Jake. It wasn't there in the field or anything. Maybe we'll find out later.' I sighed at him. 'You're special Lil, and I know you don't like it, but it's true and you have to accept it.' He nudged me with his shoulder and I grinned at him, dribbling a bit in the process. "Ew! Lily! Mind the shoes, please god not the shoes!" Alice squealed right in my ear.  
I heard everyone laughing behind me so I took a step forward, drool slowly dribbling out of my mouth. Alice automatically took a step back but I was quicker. I wiped my drool off all over her. It covered her shoes, her jeans and her brand new shirt. I chuckled. "Oh my god! You did not just do that." She screamed I chuckled at her again. "I am so going to get you." She screeched. She lurched forward, only playing, and tried to catch me. I dodged easily and turned to face her. I nudged her in the leg with my nose and looked up at her, using my best puppy dog eyes. "Fine," she sighed "you win. But only coz you know I can't resist those eyes." I grinned at her and licked her face, ignoring the stinging sensation it left on my tongue. I heard everyone laughing behind me and I turned with my tail high in the air. "Lily," Nessie whispered, I looked up and everyone was staring at me, "Your leg."


	4. Chapter 3 Coz I just had to be special

Nessie pointed down to my front right leg. On my leg was a new marking. A single white strip that wrapped itself around my leg, as though it was suffocating it. "Or protecting it." Edward whispered to me. I nodded in agreement and felt myself phasing back. I slipped on the shorts and T-shirt that Alice had given me and looked back down at my leg, the marking was still there, even in my human form except it was black, like a tattoo but more permanent, like it was burned into my skin. A spider web with six prongs _and _a protective spiral thing. Great, even weirder than I thought. Milo was staring at me, wide eyed and I stepped forward to comfort him but he turned and ran. "The curse, the witch was right." He spoke to himself but I heard him clearly. What curse? _Edward, any idea? _He shook his head, I sighed. More unanswered questions, yippee. I didn't see Milo again for a few days and when I finally did he wouldn't talk to me, he just kept muttering '_The Curse' _under his breath. I hated it. People started noticing the mark on my leg and I had been questioned about it quite a few times I was getting tired of it by the time a little kid from the reservation noticed it, he sniffed my leg and bowed to me "You shall lead us." He whispered to me, I smiled at him but then his voice changed into something much too creepy for a five year old

*"Darkness waits, moon light falls on the wolf that will protect us all  
Rose and Lily we shall stand, old friends new our faith shall land  
and when the darkness is said and done, the witches power shall befall  
the friend that never gave it all, and only you can ever see  
the monster he has come to be, keep it quiet and keep it good  
who shall sacrifice flesh or blood, only six shall fight together  
Calling, Calling she's the one, the witches magic has begun  
Spider, Spider in your web, Fighting, Fighting prevent the fall  
hiding, hiding dawn is near, so take you place and we shall stand  
as moonlight falls across the land, the final act and one so sweet  
the destiny that one must meet, two will run and one will fall  
stand together tall and right, howling, howling we shall fight  
come the moon, beware the night, Monster with her eyes so bright  
she will take us through the night when creatures snarl and  
our own kind fall, let her lead us through it all,  
Twenty, Twenty she shall be when another calls her destiny,  
call once call twice and she shall come,  
the witch mother calls her son, People, People we shall fight,  
no more pain as darkness comes but, Darkness waits,  
the moon light falls on the wolf that protected us all."*

He shook his head and ran back to his mom but not before turning and grinning at me. I smiled back then turned and ran. I felt myself phasing as I ran but I didn't try to stop it. I howled as I approached the Cullen's place but, of course, they already knew I was coming. "What happened?" Bella asked as I approached. I pressed my nose to her hand and replayed what had happened. Edward saw it through my mind and Bella's and relayed it to the other Cullen's. I didn't have the strength left in me to phase back, my mind was exhausted from the thoughts running round and round in my head. I flopped down onto my side and gladly let the darkness take me. I looked around me and sighed. I was in the woods behind my house. I watched as Alec thrust his hands out towards me and I watched my eyes roll back into my head. I spoke out loud, "Call out Call out, I'm the one. The witch's magic will begin. And you," my hand was lifted by some unseen force and I was pointing at Alec "You, are the son. Darkness waits. Moonlight falls. They are near, the time will come brother when you shall fear the wolf. The time is far but it shall come. And when it does it will _bite_." My body started shaking violently and I collapsed, I knew I was going to open my eyes any second but when I did I turned and looked at myself "Lily. Seven years. You are the prophecy. Feel it running through your veins. You shall join us soon but you are not ready. Sleep well, my flower."  
It wasn't my voice coming out of my mouth. The voice I heard sounded ancient and it sounded like there was more than one person speaking at once, their gravelled whispers not loud enough to be heard on their own. The world started spinning and I found myself in a completely different setting. I saw myself in the present, lying in my wolf form on the ground, the Cullens were all gathered around me. "I can't hear her thoughts, whatever it is she is seeing she doesn't want me to see it." Edward spoke quietly as if trying not to disturb me. My wolf form began shaking but I wasn't phasing back to my human form. This was different, more violent. "She's here," Bella whispered, "Her body can't take the strain. I can feel you here Lily, like I'm shielding you, your life light is split in two. You need to leave, go to my meadow." She pressed her hand firmly to my forehead as she spoke and I felt a searing pain travel through my body.  
I wasn't outside the house anymore, I was with Bella and Edward in a meadow. Bella was still human. Edwards's eyes were wide in fear. "It's a good thing you're bulletproof," she spoke softly to him, "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie." Edward laughed and I was amazed at how at ease he seemed with her sitting so close to him. "It's disturbing isn't it?" I spun around and found myself face to face with a grown up Alec. "If I were him she would already be dead. A shame really, good blood going to waste." He chuckled to himself. "Alec? Wha... How... Why are you here?" I gasped out. He sighed and waved his hand around as though the matter was of little importance to him. "I have special powers, blah blah blah. So tell me sis, hear any good prophecies lately?" I growled at him causing him to take a few steps backwards. His hands were held out in a protective manner, he wasn't going to move me or whatever he did. He was just scared. I rolled my eyes at him. "Take a chill pill Al, it's just me remember? Your poor step sister who doesn't play the game by the rules? I can change things Al but it doesn't change this." I pointed over to where Edward and Bella were frozen in place, "They have what my mom and my dad had before _your _kind, and yes I said your kind, because they aren't your kind, they have feelings, they care and they are living! More than you can even hope to. Goodbye Alec." His eyes were wide as I turned and tapped Bella on the shoulder. She turned to me, smiling gently. "Time to go, Bella." She nodded and took me by the hand and together we walked back to reality. Through the fog and into the daylight. I opened my eyes to see Bella Edward and Nessie all smiling down at me, it was kind of creepy. "Thank you." They all said at once and I laughed before I felt an unfamiliar presence behind me. "Alec." I hissed.


	5. Chapter 4 Who are you?

"Nope, sorry." Said a feminine voice from behind me, "You know I could always change my name but I don't think Alec would suit me. Maybe Alex or Alice, but... nah! I like Leah, thanks." I sighed and turned around, stood behind me was a girl, about Jakes age, who looked like she was part of the pack. "So, here's the little weirdo, hey? I knew your father, he was a good man, a shame about your mother though, but I suppose we can't help who we imprint on." I growled and stalked towards her, she looked down at me and laughed. "What you gonna do, Shorty? Bite my knee caps?" She chuckled and reached to pat me on the head. I dodged out of her way and snarled, "You think you're so big, don't you, but you're nothing are you? You walk around acting like you're all that, but you know what I think, no wait, what I know? You're a scared little pup, trying to show off to all the big dogs but they're not paying you any attention are they? And that hurts, doesn't it? It hurts you like you never thought it would, not the big bad Leah Clearwater, no. You don't feel pain do you? Not even when your father died. You didn't feel pain then so you won't now. And to answer your question, no. I'm not going to bite your knee caps, I'll wait till you're asleep, then I'll do something even better. Good luck running with three legs, pup." I grinned at her and turned, leaving her stood speechless behind me. "Lily!" Nessie shouted and I felt the threat behind me, I phased and turned to face Leah, in her wolf form. She towered over me as she lunged at me but my size was an advantage, I ducked as she lunged and went in between her front legs. I snarled and bit down, hard, on her front left leg. She howled and tried to turn to get me but I ran. Straight behind her and off into the forest, she tried chasing after me but I heard Jake and Emmett holding her back. 'She's just a kid' they kept on telling her. Yep, I thought, a kid that just kicked your ass. I heard Edward laughing and Emmett asking what was so funny, 'Lily' Edward said and Emmett joined in with his laughing. I wandered back through the forest, not really paying attention to where I was going. I ended up at the mall, I phased back and put on the long shirt that I always kept tied around my leg in case I had to phase and I didn't have time to actually take off my clothes and I had to explode out of them. Alice had chosen the shirt and I hated it. It was pink and frilly but she said people would think it was odd if I was walking around with no shoes on, looking like I had just ran through a bush if I wasn't at least wearing something girly and nice. I walked into the first store I came to and started browsing. I picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (thankfully not pink!) with a cool picture on it of snoopy with a baseball bat. I took them to the counter, paid and went into the bathroom to change. I headed back out of the mall and went to the nearest pay phone to ask Alice to come and pick me up. She told me we were going to do some shopping and that she would be there in a few seconds. She pulled up like a minute later in her (ridiculous) yellow Porsche. She climbed out and I saw that she had Jasper with her, "She got you too, huh?" I gave him a sympathetic look and Alice glared at him when he nodded and sighed. "No, Jasper wanted to come and spend some time with me, didn't you Jasper?" She gave him a pointed look and he nodded more eagerly, I laughed and Alice turned on me. She looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. I felt suddenly uncomfortable in my new clothes. "Right Jasper, honey, take a note of this please." Alice kept looking me up and down, I was shocked to see Jasper pull out a notebook and pen, ready to write. He saw me looking and just shook his head a tiny bit and gave me a 'don't ask' look. I laughed but turned quiet as soon as Alice started to rattle off a list of things we needed to buy for me. This was going to be the first, and last, time I would let Alice buy clothes for me. Normally Nessie or Bella would take me or I would go on my own and get whatever I wanted. Apparently with Alice in charge I had no say at all in what she would buy for me, I was only there to try on the stuff she threw at me. "Let's go team!" Alice cheered as she dragged me back into the mall. "Shoes first. What shoe size are you Lily?" She asked, before I could answer she had pushed me onto a stool and had my foot in her hand, I swear I heard her mutter 'just as I thought' under her breath but I could have been imagining it. She told me to wait outside as she went into the shoe store, she made Jasper wait with me to make sure I couldn't wander off. I laughed when Alice came out of the store with about twenty bags. "Hold." She said to Jasper handing him the bags before skipping into the next store. She came out with a box which looked like it had shoes in it. She held it out to me and I took it and opened it. Inside were some plain black running trainers and some sports socks, I thanked her and put them on. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a store that only sold tops. She told me to hold my arms out and I stood, feeling like a human coat rack, as she piled me up with tops of different styles. Only three things were pink, she was learning at last. She pushed me into the changing room and got me to try on everything. I had to come out every time I put on a new top and Alice would say yes or no and then shove more tops into my arms. We spent at least three hours in that shop before she had decided I had enough tops to last me a while. Jasper reminded her that I needed to eat and she sighed like it was nothing more than an inconvenience for her. "I suppose you can go eat," she sighed "I know your sizes anyway and I can always come and get you if I need you to try anything on. Jasper can stay with you and the bags but hurry okay?" She skipped off and I laughed in relief. She was going to let me eat! I was starving, ever since I had started phasing I had a bigger appetite than anyone I knew, I could even out eat Jake! I made my way over to the food court with Jasper close behind me. I ordered four double cheeseburgers and two large fries. Jasper reminded me I would be thirsty too so I ordered a large chocolate shake to go with it. I sat down and started shovelling the food into my mouth. "Slow down!" Jasper chuckled. I swallowed and looked at him. "She could be back at any second and this is the last chance I will have to eat until we get back, and that's going to be ages! So shut up and let me eat my food." I glared at him and restarted shovelling the food into my mouth. I had managed to eat just over three quarters of my third burger when Alice came back with more bags. "Lily!" She chirped at me and started to say something else. "Just let me eat, please! Five minutes and I swear I will do anything you want but just please five minutes!" I whined. I gave her my best sad puppy expression and she quickly caved. "Five minutes." She warned before wandering of. I mentally did a happy dance as I finished off my food and my shake. Jasper laughed when Alice came back and my face fell. "Time to shop!" She squealed. She skipped off with me and Jasper in tow. We must have gone into at least a hundred stores before she decided we were finished. When we got home Bella was waiting for me on the porch with Edward at her side. "Where the Hell have you been? We are getting you a cell phone Lillian! We were so worried!" She looked down at me as I murmured my apology. "What's the point of a cell phone Bella? Every time I phase it's going to explode and I am not tying it to my leg. Anyway Alice got me." I looked at her and she stood thinking about it for a minute. "Fine." She sighed and I grinned. "Don't think you're out of trouble yet Lily." Edward warned. I looked down at my feet and waited for the punishment. "You have to see Lukas. And talk to him. He is your imprint you can't just ignore him." I looked up at him and snarled. "I want nothing to do with him. He was one of them. He helped kill my family. I won't see him. You can't make me." Edward sighed and looked at Bella, she nodded and they walked inside, obviously wanting me to follow them. I did and found them in Carlisle's study, they were sat with a box on the table in front of them. "Lily," Edward said softly "It's time for you to find out who you are."


End file.
